Peleas que Conllevan a más Peleas
by Koto Nightray
Summary: El silencio entre los tres presentes se hacía obvio, se encontraban caminando sin rumbo alguno, todos enojados entre ellos pero...


Peleas que Conllevan a más Peleas

Se encontraba algo incómoda, no podía entender ni un poco a sus compañeros, el hecho de que todo estuviera de esa manera era su culpa, por menos que ella estuviera implicada, era culpa de ellos por ser tan inmaduros. Aún no creía lo que hasta hace poco había sucedido, le parecía algo totalmente fuera de lo normal, por más inútil que fuera, podía recordarlo.

_Hace treinta minutos…_

Se podía ver como la brisa fresca de la tarde movía su hermoso cabello negro mientras que sus orbes morados se dedicaban a admirar el cielo; el cual tenía colores naranjos y rojizos gracias al atardecer. Pensaba detenidamente en todo lo que últimamente había sucedido, no le ponía mucho cuidado como antes, había aprendido a tomar las cosas un poco a la ligera.

Por un momento sus pensamientos se vieron distorsionados gracias a una cantidad de gritos provenientes de sus compañeros, claro, lo había olvidado, ella no estaba sola, sus dos mejores amigos también estaban ahí. Se exasperó un poco por la pelea que los dos habían comenzado así que decidió acercarse a ver qué sucedía.

—_¡Eres un idiota, Ichigo! ¡No has mejorado nada! ¡¿Así te propones a tratar de proteger a quienes aprecias? _—cuestionaba el chico de cabello rojo recogido en una coleta, no podía siquiera creer cómo es que él lo había derrotadoy para colmo, pudo rescatar a Rukia.

—_¡Tú no hables mucho! ¡Hace tiempo qué te vencí! _—se defendía el chico basándose en aquella pelea de alguna vez cuando fue a salvar a su amiga. Le parecía totalmente increíble que después de todo lo sucedido llegaran a ser compañeros.

—_¡¿Vencerme? ¡Eso fue pura suerte! ¡Ya verás a la próxima! _—retó como de costumbre a su amigo, tenía que demostrarle que sus palabras valían y que tenía la mera razón.

—_¡¿Suerte? ¡Ya quisieras eso! ¡Vamos, acéptalo! _—gritó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ya lo conocía, simplemente no aceptaría que él era más fuerte, Renji Abarai jamás sería más fuerte que él.

—_¡Jamás aceptaría eso viniendo de alguien con nombre de fruta! _—se burló el chico del nombre de su amigo, claro, Ichigo era un nombre curioso después de todo, podía ser motivo de una buena pelea.

—_¡¿Fruta? ¡Eres un imbécil! _—dijo con mucho enojo Ichigo, ya no iba a aguantar un insulto más de Renji, había llegado a molestarlo en gran manera.

—_¡¿Saben qué? ¡Mejor cállense y dejen la pelea de una buena vez! _—concluyó Rukia un tanto exasperada por los gritos provenientes de ellos, no quería escucharlos por un buen rato.

_Ahora…_

El silencio entre los tres presentes se hacía obvio, se encontraban caminando sin rumbo alguno, todos enojados entre ellos pero, sin duda alguna, la tensión estaba prácticamente entre Renji e Ichigo quienes no habían apaciguado su anterior discusión, si así se le podía llamar.

Rukia no podía dejar de pensar en alguna manera para arreglar las cosas, sentía que ese ambiente la iba a terminar matando, podía jurar que veía un aura aterradora alrededor de sus dos amigos. Por otro lado, los chicos, ellos simplemente no hablarían, nada, no irían en contra de su orgullo, si no se disculpaba el otro, ellos tampoco.

Mientras pasaban los minutos en ese caminar eterno, sin rumbo, sin meta, la tensión se acumulaba en gran manera, nadie hablaba, nadie suspiraba, ni siquiera se miraban. Ichigo se encontraba enteramente ocupado pensando en su enojo con Renji mientras que éste hacía lo mismo en cuanto a su compañero se trataba.

Muchas ideas vinieron a la mente de la chica, algunas un poco extremas, otras un poco tontas, ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena para el momento, pero, no era de tiempo de estar pensando, debía eliminar la extrema euforia que se encontraba en el ambiente así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, actuó.

—O-Oigan, chicos, ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado? —preguntó un poco nerviosa gracias a las miradas de sus amigos mientras caminaba de espaldas para quedar frente a ellos. Ellos simplemente no le respondieron, sabía que las cosas se pondrían muy mal si no lo arreglaba cuanto antes—, es que saben, últimamente ha hecho mucho calor —prosiguió mientras hacía señas con sus manos con una risa algo tonta—. ¿No pueden siquiera arreglar las cosas? —concluyó resignada, notó que no podía hacer nada para ayudar, ellos no darían su brazo a torcer.

Ninguno le respondió, ninguno le habló, ni siquiera alguna seña, nada. Ella seguía caminando de espaldas tratando de ver alguna reacción en sus acompañantes, algo que le dijera que podía haber posibilidades para arreglar las cosas que, aparentemente, seguirían así. Estaba prácticamente derrotada cuando, sin darse cuenta, tropezó, no fue hasta que cayó dentro de agua fría cuando notó que estaba dentro de una fuente.

—¡Eso sí que fue bueno! —se burlaba Ichigo mientras trataba de contener la gran carcajada que quería dar y, evidentemente, no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo.

—¡Rukia! ¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? —preguntó Renji en el mismo estado que su amigo, no podía creer que su compañera haya caído así por así y sin darse cuenta.

—Ya, si están tan bien como para reírse mejor ayúdenme, ¿no? —dijo con mucho sarcasmo la chica mientras se levantaba enojada y empezaba a caminar sin poner mucho cuidado a sus amigos quienes reían sin parar.

—¡Pero Rukia! ¡Vamos! ¡Fue divertido! —recalcaba el shinigami sustituto mientras se burlaba sin cesar, no podía aguantar siquiera la risa, la escena había sido demasiado divertida como para hacerlo.

—Rukia, vamos, ¡acéptalo! —pedía su amigo de la infancia mientras, al igual que Ichigo, reía como si su vida dependiera de ello y, al parecer, habían olvidado totalmente su anterior pelea.

—Como sea, caminen de una vez —dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que sus compañeros habían dicho, estaba enojada, no les hablaría, cómo es que ni siquiera se dignaron a ayudarla, son unos tontos.

Aunque Rukia se encontraba muy enojada por lo sucedido, en su interior podía sonreír gratamente ya que sus amigos Renji e Ichigo habían olvidado completamente la pelea entre ellos dando paso a risas y carcajadas, no le importaba que fuera a costa de una vergüenza para ella, simplemente disfrutaba de verlos felices.


End file.
